User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Chapter two: Preppies vs Greasers. The Bullworth Welcome.
When Michael stepped in the gym nostalgia took over. He smelled the sweat and blood that was usually in these gyms. He hasn't smelled it in over a year. It's been a year since he's trained in Boxing, Kickboxing, or Wrestling and he trully missed it. Every part of it. When he looked around he noticed the Punching bags, the Boxing Ring that dominated the floor, and the strength training and cardio workout corner. On one of the punching bags he noticed a tall, rich looking kid with black hair that was working on his jabs and crosses on the bag. As he approached the rich kid stopped his sparring to look at him. "You Michael?" The preppy asks. "Yeah, Michael Diaz." The preppy takes off his right glove and grips Michael's hand firmly and shakes. "I'm Parker, I was supposed to give you a recap on you're striking skills before MMA class tomorrow." He introduces himself. Parker hands his boxing gloves to Michael. Michael put them on, strapped them in and was ready to go. He started off with jabs. Just jabs, the Jab is the set up to everything. It doesn't have huge knockout power but keeps your target at bay long enough for you to set something up. Like for instance a straight right, which Michael started throwing. He started mixing them up. Jab, jab, Right, Jab, Uppercut. He was starting to get it down again. After he left California his family went to many different states and he never got to settle down and train. Well now that he's staying in Bullworth he has the perfect window of opportunity. "Good, man you're really good." Parker said taking a swing at the punching bags. Down the road four Greasers were getting ready to vandalise the gym. They were made up of Peanut, Ricky, Lucky, and Hal. Their insider told them that only Parker would be their today. Why would Greasers need inside scoops on their enemies? Well now is not the time for those shinanigans. What they don't know is that one of the new kids was there. A Freshman named Michael Diaz, today he would be caught in the crossfire. "Lets get this done, then lets go eat!" Hal Exclaimed. "Hal, if the cops show up we're using you as a shield to get out." Peanut jokingly said. "Ah, shutup, bean pole." The Greasers were getting ready to make their advance on the gym. They would certainly need a clean getaway if and when the fuzz showed up. That's why Norton was waiting out back with his dad's truck. This was like a planned out mafia hit. "You sure Norton's back there?" Ricky asked, sounding a little nervous. "My ex told me I was gonna get hit really hard doin' shit like this." "Ah, cool it man." Lucky assured. The Greasers closed in on the gym. They tried to sneak through the windows, no luck. They'd have to go right through the front door. So much for the sneak attack, ''Lucky thought. When they entered there were two students. Well one student, Parker, and a new kid which could hardly be refered to as a student. He was just trash. "Hey, ugh. We're gonna destroy this place if you two wanna survive then get out." Peanut ordered. No luck Parker and Michael would not back down to these throwbacks. "You're causing an oil spill dickhead." Michael was not gonna back down. He was well trained in Boxing, Kickboxing, and Wrestling. These guys would be easy. Just then Hal made a dash to try and tackle Michael as he got closer he took a brutal knee to the face. The other three sprung into action. Lucky took on Parker and Peanut and Ricky were going to try the ganging up shit. Michael trained to fight more then one opponent and these guys were sloppy as hell. Peanut dropped his lead hand and Michael came in with a straight right that set him down easy. Then he had Ricky to contend with. A greaser about his height and weight but was probably nowhere near his skill level when it came to fighting. Ricky came in swinging wild open hooks, the first few shots caught him off guard but Michael quickly timed RIcky and capitalized on him with an uppercut to the jaw. Putting him on the floor quick. Then Hal punched Michael in the face but his hands were up reducing much of the damage. Hal swung again but Michael was too elusive and slipped right under his right hook. He landed an two quick shots to Hal's stomach and left him gasping for air. Parker was taking a pretty swift beating. Michael came over and took the greasy haired bastard off of him and landed a devestating right hook on the Greaser knocking him down. The greasers had been beaten down. "Alright, get the hell out of here." Michael ordered. "Unless you want more of the same, because I can give you more.." Michael threatened, sounding calm. He went over and picked Parker off the ground. "Well I think that passes for sparring today." Michael joked and they both started laughing. The Greasers left in a hurry. Parker pulled Michael over to talk about something. "That was cool. Do you wanna be a Preppy ally?" He asked, like it really meant something but to Michael it meant absolutely nothing. "No, I gave up the whole clique thing before I came here." He said, shocking Parker. "We can be friends though, you and me." Michael reassured. Parker didn't really understand why this new kid didn't accept. It was either you join a clique or get bullied by the rest. Michael really had no fear of the others. "Well, okay." Parker said, sounding very confused. Who doesn't want to have a bunch of rich kids as allies? Then Derby came through the door, with two other Preppies in tow. "Who is this poor ghetto kid?" Derby said, causing laughter in all the Preppies there, except Parker. "I got to go." Michael said to Parker. Then he just left the building, ignoring the awkward stare from all of the Preppies. "Who the hell was that?" Derby asked, staring at Parker who at this time didn't really want to deal with his clique leader or anyone else in the clique. "A friend." Is all Parker said. "But he's poor." Derby joked. "And he saved your gym." Parker exclaimed. He had had enough. He left the scene and went home, as of right now the whole clique wars, and rich vs poor thing was really giving him a headache. When Michael got home it was already dark, he had been gone for a few hours and his mom was already drunk, asleep on the couch. His father would be at the company all day and night so it was him, his sister, and his incredibly drunk mother. Danielle (Michael's sister) always looked worried when their mother was out of it. ''You should be used to it, he thought. He cooked some chicken flavored soup for both of them. "Mchael, when do you think mom will get better?" She was in the seventh grade, twelve years-old. Michael was a Freshman. "Never, once you go down that road you never come back." Michael looked his curious little sister in the eyes. "She's down that road for the rest of her, and our life." Michael finished. They finished their meal and went to hangout in their rooms. Michael was on his laptop talking to people on his facebook. Most of them he seldom wanted to talk too. Then his girlfriend started talking to him. Nicole Borrego: Hey, cutie. Michael Diaz: Hey, beautiful. Nicole Borrego: Grrrr... Michael Diaz: Oh yeah, you hate to be called what u r. XD Nicole Borrego: stfu. lol hahahaha Michael Diaz: Love you too babe. Nicole Borrego: lol. Michael Diaz: I'm heading to bed night. It was about midnight when Michael slipped into bed and fell asleep. Category:Blog posts